La fiesta de Lloyd?
by Kyora.Uchiha
Summary: el cumpleaños de Lloyd llego, pero al parecer no esta del todo bien que hará su otro padre al respecto?... mi primer fic de Tales


Holas! xD! Se que no he terminado mi otro fic pero… Ups… jaja no se me dio por escribir este .

Es mi primer fic de tales así que no sean muy crueles TT0TT…

Esta es como una colección de sonfics y canciones que se me ocurrieron para poner en un fanfic, realmente pensaba hacer varios sonfics por separado pero se me hizo mas lindo así, a parte de que ya tenía esta historia pensada pero no la había escrito. Les recomiendo tremendamente todas, o al menos la mayoría de las canciones mencionadas )

Dedicado a la pareja KratosXAnna (mi pareja favorita /// ) también hay otras parejas pero empecé a escribirlo con la idea de la pareja principal KxA xD. Bueno ya los enfade mucho así que ¡empecemos!

Ahh! Los personajes ni las canciones no me pertenecen (por desgracia TTTT)

-Dejen review- : lo que dicen

_Dejen review: _pensamientos

(N/A: Dejen review): lo que yo de enfadosa les digo xD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

cap.1 Fiestatortura

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Sylvarant, como siempre; desde que se había regenerado el mundo así eran todos los días. Ahora nos ubicamos en un pequeño pueblo de nombre Iselia, en donde vemos a una chica de pelo rubio muy brillante, largo hasta la cintura y unos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el brillo del cielo; ella corría con algo en sus manos.

-Colette! Por que corres? Te puedes…

El chico no termino la frase cuando Colette ya estaba en el suelo xD

-Ups, jeje… ven! Rápido!- la chica se levanta y llega finalmente a donde el chico

-Que ocurre?

-Genis, sabes que día es hoy?

-emm… martes?...- Genis ,trato de recordar si había algo importante que hubiera olvidado

-mmm… si tienes razón- Colette ni siquiera se había fijado en que día era, solo el número del mismo- tengo practica de aros con mi papa y… espera! no era eso lo que vine a decirte! Es que… sabes que es mañana?

-Miércoles?... (N/A: que inteligencia xD)

-Bueno creo que no sabes. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Lloyd

-En serio?? Tan rápido ya cumplirá 18??

-sip, y como sabes Dirk le hará una fiesta en su casa, solo vine a recordarte para que estés ahí a primera hora-sonríe- ya quiero ver la cara de Lloyd cuando sepa que todos estamos ahí y en una fiesta

-Tu sabes como será su fiesta?

-Pues… no realmente pero estoy segura de que será divertido!

-Jaja sii, ahí estaré

-De acuerdo, pues nos vemos en la entrada mañana por la mañana y nos vamos juntos a su casa. Ya he avisado a todos los chicos

-Entonces debo prepararme, ni siquiera se que ropa llevaré jeje… - se sonroja un poco al sentir en si mismo su distracción

-jeje y sabes que le vas a regalar?

-Ehh… este… bueno… creo que debería irme ya

Genis sale corriendo a su casa, en busca de que ponerse y dinero, para ver que le regala a su "mejor amigo" de quien claro, recordó su cumpleaños (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo xD, no te preocupes Genis es normal que seas tantito distraído juntándote con Lloyd xD pero así te queremos a poco no???)

Colette hace lo mismo pero esta se va a su casa.

-_veamos…_ - Colette saca TODA su ropa y TODOS sus zapatos para ver que le queda mejor-_Debo… impresionarlo…_- rápidamente se tapa la boca-_que estoy diciendo?! Es decir yo… yo no… -_ sacude su cabeza tratando aunque sin mucho éxito de apartar la imagen de aquel chico que sin querer se había formado en su cabeza-_Basta Colette… deja de pensar en tonterías! Concéntrate! Trata de pensar en otra cosa… a ver…-_la chica busco algo en su habitación que le ayudara a pensar en algo mas- _ya sé_!- grito al ver uno de sus cuadernos_- debo pensar en que los exámenes serán pronto, así que debo estudiar!-abre _los ojos al recordar algo_-esa materia… hace poco tuve que ayudar a Lloyd en unos problemas ya que no los entendía… Lloyd… _-vuelve a agitar su cabeza- yaaa!!-grita ya al borde de la desesperación- ni siquiera se que me pondré aún! Debo darme prisa o estaré como Genis jeje

Así Colette siguió con sus peleas mentales (N/A: xD) mientras trataba de alistar lo que se pondría al día siguiente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lloyd… Lloyd despierta-

-Mmmjjfgm- (N/A: que lindo idioma xD)

-anda levántate ya, te tengo una sorpresa- el señor que creo que ya saben quien es pero aun así se los diré, Dirk.

-mmfg... cinco minutitos mas…- (N/A: quien en su vida no ha pedido eso cuando lo levantan??)

-anda Lloyd!- de una sacudida con las cobijas lo tumba de la cama xD

-Grr ya voy… - dice aun con los ojos somnolientos y algo mareado por el reciente golpe

-báñate y te espero abajo-

-ok, lo haré…- por fin levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño (N/A: como enfado pero esto si es necesario xD, como la casa de Lloyd no tiene baño, o mas bien, en ningún lado hay ningún baño xD pues el baño de Lloyd esta en su habitación. Que cómodo no? xD)

De la ducha sale un chico de pelo y ojos cafés, con una sonrisa de "me siento renovado!" en su cara y… unos shorts… Lloyd, al no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que su papá le había preparado, salio como anda comúnmente en su casa; solo en shorts.

Bajó los escalones mientras bostezaba por el sueño, y aun sin abrir los ojos dijo:

-papa… por que me levantaste tan…- abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Colette frente a él con la cara mas roja que una fresa madura y al resto de sus amigos, incluyendo sus dos padres, viéndolo con cara de "y a este que le pasa?" -….yo… waaaa!!- sale corriendo y se vuelve a subir a su habitación en busca de alguna ropa mas… "decente"

-Colette?...Colette??- Genis ve a una paralizada Colette, con la cara aún roja- Colette estas bien?- le pasa una mano frente al rostro, lo que hace que la chica reaccione

-eh… ein? Que? Dijiste algo? Me hablabas?- Colette apenas y había escuchado a Genis

Genis al ver que Colette no estaba del todo en "sus facultades" decide hacer, o mejor dicho "decir" algo que la sacara de su trance

-tanto te sorprendió verlo en una prenda…- sonríe maliciosamente- …eh Colette?

-Q-Que estas d-diciendo! Esas son ton-tonterías!!- tenia la cara mas roja aún (NA: si es que eso se podía xD)-yo… solo… bueno… emm…

-ya ya-se ríe para sus adentros- no me des explicaciones, estas bien?

Colette solo asiente y al no controlar su corazón aun ni regular el color de su cara decide mejor salir un momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-_ahhh! Por Martel! Por que nadie me dijo que ella estaría… es decir!! Que todos estarían aquí!!-_ Lloyd saca desesperadamente su ropa y busca algo que ponerse- _no puede ser… ella me ha visto… que pensara?? Grrr! Tenia que estar justo en frente de mi?! Y yo de tonto voy sin siquiera fijarme si hay alguien mas a parte de mi y mis padres! Diablos…_

Por fin Lloyd decide ponerse su habitual ropa de viaje; un overol color gris oscuro, una camisa manga larga color rojo sangre (N/A: al menos mi color de sangre es exactamente de ese color xD) con unas botas negras (NA: creo :s no recuerdo el color, o será que no me he fijado mucho xD pero si son de ese color… no?) y sus guantes rojos del color de su traje.

-bien… creo que así al menos no estoy tan mal… pero por si acaso!...- Lloyd camina hacia su azotea- me asegurare que no haya mas sorpresas…- abre la puerta y ve si no hay nada extraño… pero quien sabe si por desgracia o fortuna Lloyd vio que si había algo extraño… una chica a la orilla del pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por el frente de su casa-Colette… _que esta haciendo ahí?? Ooh por dios solo espero que no este vomitando!! _(NA: pobre Lloyd tiene problemas de autoestima xD) _no lo creo… no parece… mas bien… se ve mas linda que de costumbre…_

Lloyd miraba embobado a la chica ojiazul, que NO estaba vomitando (N/A: xD); y verdaderamente no era para menos, la chica llevaba puesto su mejor vestido; era largo a la rodilla con terminación irregular, del color de sus ojos, sin mangas, de tirantes que se unían en el centro en un broche adornado con piedritas cristalinas; mismas que adornaban sus manos en pulseras. Tenía su pelo agarrado en media cola con un broche igual al de su vestido. Aretes medianos que solo colgaban lo suficiente (N/A: ya que si son muy largos son hasta molestos o !!) unos guarachitos azules (N/A: no se como se diga en otros países xD pero son unos parecidos a las zapatillas solo que sin tacón, son como esos que usan las niñas chiquitas que tienen muchas entradas)

Lloyd sin pensarlo se quedo viendo a la chica.

Colette estaba sentada a un lado del pequeño río, con la mirada perdida y hundida en sus pensamientos… o mejor dicho… en sus regaños…

-_por que me pasa esto a mi?? Seguro quede como tonta al quedarme así sin hacer ni decir nada e incluso solo salirme de la casa! No podía haber hecho algo mas?? Al menos gritar y voltearme o cuando menos solo desviar la mirada… pero nooo tenia que quedarme ahí parada esperando no se que… que me paso?? Por que me paso???... –_Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Colette sabia, muy en su interior, lo que había estado provocando esas reacciones en ella… desde hacía ya mucho tiempo… pero al no estar ya en la regeneración del mundo, no tenía nada con que distraerse de Lloyd… Lloyd… solo escuchar su nombre la estremecía por completo…-_creo que debo entrar ya, de lo contrario podrían preocuparse y todo se complicaría mas_

Lloyd ve como Colette se dirige a su casa y la sigue con la mirada

_-_Lloyd! Hey Lloyd! Ya estas listo?!- este solo da un salto del susto que le dio Dirk, y ya saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirige a la puerta

-ya voy!-

Lloyd bajo por fin las escaleras, todos al verlo bajar ya sin "sorpresas" gritaron "¡¡sorpresa!!" y aunque él ya sabía que todos estaban ahí, de pronto se vino la pregunta a su cabeza

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

Al escuchar tal pregunta pareciera que no se lo creían, ni el mismo sabia la fecha de hoy??

-ok, cambiaremos lo que gritamos, mejor… ¡!feliz cumpleaños Lloyd!!- exclamo un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, que parecía burlarse de Lloyd con tal comentario

-eh? Zelos, Hoy es mi cumpleaños?

El chico solo se puso una mano en el rostro en señal de "hombre, en que mundo vives?"

-mira- el chico solo le mostró un calendario en el cual estaba marcado el día de hoy

-oohh! Es cierto! Gracias a todos!- dijo el chico ya por fin recordándose el día de su natalicio- pero, como supieron?

-Dirk te hizo esta fiesta y nos invito a todos, no es genial?- dijo el pequeño Genis

-claro! veamos… - Lloyd ve a su alrededor para ver que tal esta su "fiesta sorpresa" pero…

-Genis… dime que eso no es lo que creo que es…-

Lloyd ve a una payasita preparando los "jueguitos" y los "premios" mientras otras dos más estaban con pinturitas pintando un corazón y una estrella en las mejillas de una niña y otros niños haciendo fila que estaban en la fiesta.

-emm… bueno… creo que Dirk pensó que sería divertido entretener a los niños jeje… pero no creo que pase de eso- trato de relajar a su amigo

-¡¡a ver el cumpleañero!! Pase por aquí por favor! Los juegos están por empezar!- las payasitas llamaban a Lloyd para sentarlo delante de una mesa en la que estaba el pastel, que por cierto estaba decorado con spiderman, para que se tomara fotos con los "demás niños"

-N-no… creo que paso… -dijo Lloyd algo avergonzado y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su amigo- oye Genis… ¿no hay musi…- no termino la pregunta cuando…

Una payasita puso una grabadora, de color lila decorada con floresitas amarillas, a tocar un CD. El cual comenzó con la canción "el patio de mi casa" de Tatiana, y seguía con más canciones tanto de ella como de Barney, las ardillitas, topollillo, el grillito Cri Cri y mas cantantes infantiles.

-que… que es eso?? Genis! Por favor detenlo!!!- decía Lloyd tapándose los oídos- Arrghh no lo soporto… agh... Música infan… til…

-Tranquilo Lloyd, no es para tanto o si?... es decir, quizá Dirk solo hizo eso para que los niños no enfadaran a los grandes jeje…

-y que se supone que vamos a hacer los grandes?...-

-Lloyd!! Lloyd ven!- una voz familiar le llama

-mmh?- voltea y ve a la chica que estuvo viendo hace un rato- Colette?

-jeje, ven!-

-ehh... de acuerdo…-

Lloyd va con la chica la cual lo lleva a donde las payasitas lo llamaron

-siéntate aquí, te debes tomar fotos con tus amigos- dice la chica rubia mientras lo sienta suavemente de los hombros sobre la silla

-Colette yo…- el chico se sonroja al sentir las manos de la chica en sus hombros

-shhh… -la chica coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico así callándolo, éste solo se sonroja mas y agacha un poco la mirada- digan wisky!- la chica tiene la cámara a unos pasos de Lloyd, quien esta sentado con todos sus "amiguitos" de menos edad que Genis xD

-ehh Lloyd pero tienes que sonreír! Anda- la chica le sonríe al ver que el chico parecía más confundido y avergonzado que feliz- vamos ve a la cámara!

Lloyd voltea pero no ve exactamente a la cámara, sino al rostro de Colette y solo saca una sonrisa algo tonta y un leve sonrojo

-eso es! Queso!!- grita mientras toma la foto

-no era wisky?- dice Genis tras ella

-si lo que sea jeje, ey! Nos tomas una foto? Yo también quiero salir-sonríe

-claro, ponte ahí junto a Lloyd

-de acuerdo-se gira de repente para correr a donde Lloyd pero…- wops!!

Colette tropieza y cae sobre las piernas de Lloyd el cual solo se pone muy nervioso y más que nervioso sonrojado xD

-L-lo siento! En verdad lo siento! Yo… - alza la vista y se encuentra con la mirada sonrojada de Lloyd-este… yo…

Ambos estaban sonrojados ahora, viéndose a los ojos profundamente, inconscientemente poco a poco iban acercándose... ahora solo estaban enfocados uno en la mirada del otro, podían sentir sus respiraciones en su rostro… solo faltaban unos centímetros mas, siguieron acercándose y entonces…

Continuará…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno bueno, hasta aquí queda el primer cap, u.u espero les halla gustado xD aunque es mas bien, solo la introducción, porque el verdadero sentido de la historia es...[Inner Kyora: grrr! Cállate! No estés dando spoilers ¬0¬ de lo contrario no van a leer nadita veras! o ! aii ya lo se ya lo se ¬¬ solo que se me paso tantito jeje xD

Por cierto cuando les dije que les recomendaba todas las canciones que iba poner, no incluía las de niños (tatiana, barney, topollillo, etc.) esas las odio xDDD así que no las bajen si es que pensaban hacerlo :s…

Las canciones que en verdad me gustan y los sonfics llegaran dentro de poco ) si es que le continuo xDD [Inner Kyora: no digas eso que me quitas los ánimos! TT0TT tengo inspiración para rato así que no la arruines ¬¬! ok ..U sumimasen…

Bueno creo que ahora si me despido n.n, dejen review de lo que quieran, acepto criticas u.uU solo quiero saber si debo renunciar a esto xDDD hasta luego. By----

-hey!!!-

Ein? O.o Lloyd? me hablas a mi?

-A quien mas? -.-U-

Es verdad xD [Inner Kyora: y yo que?? Estoy pintada??!! no pero no existes, eres solo un subconsciente dentro de mi cabeza que me hace decir la verdad… se supone, aunque en verdad solo me fastidias no necesito tu ayuda[Inner Kyora: escuche eso! claro que lo escuchaste porque te lo dije a ti ¬o¬U[Inner Kyora: Grrr lo lamentaras! Me ire de aquí! O.ó y a donde iras? A la conciencia de alguien mas? xD [Inner Kyora: emm… tienes razón… bueno entonces no te hablare hasta que te disculpes conmigo! pues…!! Pues… emm… esta bien, haz lo que quieras u.u [Inner Kyora:….. eh? Ya empezaste a ignorarme?.. hola??? Estas ahí??

-oye… estas bien? Creo que necesitas un psiquiatra o.ó!

ehh! ¬¬ no estoy loca, es que me estaba peleando con mi subconsciente y luego… -ve que Lloyd la ve raro- estem… creo que ya me voy…

-tu no te vas! Tienes que explicarme porque me pones en tal fiesta!!

Emm... con más razón me voy… ey! Escuchaste eso! creo que es el estomago de mi perro rugiendo, debo ir a alimentarlo nos vemos! n.ñ

-noo!!! Ni siquiera tienes perro! Ey!!! Hola??! Nooo!


End file.
